world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071414tethysthiago
04:38 -- transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 16:38 -- 04:39 TA: Tethys, I hope you woke up in anguish. 3=:] 04:39 GA: | No, I woke up in a lavish bed. | 04:40 TA: Of course you did, you entitled child. 04:40 GA: | Yeah. What do you want? | 04:40 GA: | To borderline black flirt some more? | 04:40 TA: Just checking in on my favorite target. 04:41 GA: | I see you're still doing that weird thing where you refuse to act like a normal person. | 04:42 TA: Tethys, you don't even know me do you?/I am wounded, truely. "Normal person?"/I act as I mean to act, you cretin. 04:43 GA: | You don't even really need to be normal. Just vaguely properly social in any way. | 04:43 TA: I have no need to be proper to you. 04:43 GA: | And why is that? | 04:44 TA: You spend your days phallating the empress,/what other kind of non-need would I need? 3=:] 04:45 GA: | I barely even interact with the Empress. I'm not her bodyguard yet. | 04:45 GA: | Does your entire life revolve around her, or something? Just chill out. | 04:47 TA: She does our entire race a disservice./Of course I have some bad blood with that witch. ((HEHEHE NICE PUN THERE)) 04:47 GA: | Maybe you should go to a psychiatrist about your weird obsession. | 04:48 TA: You're simply the worst troll in history./How is that even a comeback to that? 04:50 GA: | Comeback; Noun; A quick reply to a critical remark. | 04:51 GA: | I'm busy doing that thing where I'm not wasting my time doing cartoon villain shit, so sorry if my responses aren't made with any concentration at all. | 04:53 TA: Ugh. You're impossible and so boring,/especially these days. Something happen?/Did your instructor stop patting your head? 04:54 GA: | Sorry that I'm not eccentric or hateful enough for your tastes. "Agh, I hate you and your sky pirate-ness, we are arch-rivals!" | 04:55 GA: | Is that better? | 04:56 TA: I can't even goad you anymore. Sucks. 3=:| 04:57 GA: | You could never really provoke me. Just make me passively annoyed. | 04:57 GA: | And I doubt that'll ever change, because you act like a 6 sweep old. | 04:58 TA: That's what I always hated about you./Can't even be enticed by some murder. 04:58 GA: | Do you want me to murder you now? | 04:58 GA: | Sorry, I've got better things to waste my time on. | 04:58 TA: What? No. That would ruin the fun in it. 04:58 TA: I'm referring to previous murders. 04:59 GA: | What fun? | 04:59 GA: | This is really more like vague displeasure. | 04:59 TA: Well, I'm having fun, at the very least. 04:59 TA: I was, at least, until you turned to prude. 04:59 GA: | Yeah, you're not the one with an interrupted training session. | 05:00 GA: | What, do you want me to pail you or something? | 05:00 GA: | Sorry, but I ain't mating with you, sunshine. | 05:00 TA: As if I would want to do that with you. 3=x} 05:00 GA: | You keep bothering me, so I would think you do. | 05:01 GA: | Otherwise, why are you talking to me? I have no information worth keeping secret, nor am I ever going to give a shit about your insults. | 05:02 TA: Someday, Tethys, someday you will see all. 05:03 GA: | Uh-huh. Will I also rue that day, and hear any other cliche villain lines? | 05:03 TA: There will be so much ruing going on. 05:04 TA: You won't even know what you're ruing for. 05:04 GA: | I can't imagine such vast amounts of rue. | 05:04 GA: | 3, or maybe 4 of them, at the very least. | 05:05 TA: At least that many, to be sure. Bye then~ <3< 05:06 -- transchronicAllegorator TA ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 17:06 -- 05:06 GA: | Ugh. No. | 05:06 -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 17:06 --